theevilstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Evil 2: The Sinking School
The Evil 2: The Sinking School ''was a story that was released on October 28, 2011. It continues where ''The Evil is Coming left off. The quartet becomes a trio as one dies. Plot “Great job, you two!!” Cortney congratulated. “Thanks!!” said Nathan. Cortney was congratulating Nathan and Eli because they had just successfully rid the world of EVIL! “Leslee, bring the car down to the main front courtyard, pronto!” Eli commanded. “Eli, quit with all the military mumbo-jumbo!” Cortney yelled. Just as she finished her rather rash command, volcanic lava spewed below, the floor’s cobblestones breaking. “RUN!!!!” Nathan screamed. The trio ran through all of the rooms, and just as they were in the last room before the main front courtyard, most of the floor fell down, leaving only about maybe 20 inches of flooring to shimmy across. “I’ll go first, because I probably weigh less,” Nathan said. “So now I’m FAT?!!!” Cortney exclaimed. “No, but I probably weigh less than you,” replied Nathan. “Oh yeah, you’re probably right. Sorry.” Cortney said. “C’mon guys, let’s MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!!!!!!!” yelled Eli, who seemed like a drill instructor at the time. “Shut up, Admiral,” Cortney said. “Guys, he’s right, we do need to “move”. Nathan said. “I’m going first.” In about 59.99 seconds, Nathan had shimmied across the 20 inches of the 12 foot floor, to the doorway of the main front courtyard. “I’m next,” Cortney proclaimed. Being a cheerleader, Cortney had no difficulty shimmying the distance. It actually took her maybe 15 seconds. “C’mon Eli!!” they both yelled in unison. Just as he was about to make his way across, and throttle their heads when they were in Leslee’s car, a cabinet against the wall fell over, breaking several cobblestones and weakening most of the others. The cabinet fell into the lava, and it burned up. “Leslee, we’ve got some. . . .” was all that he was able to say because he felt something gnawing at his neck, and his own body freeze still, but his vocal cords did not. “EEEEEEEE!!!!!!” Eli screamed, because the liquid inside the cabinet had awakened Nairod from what they had thought was his death. Nairod devoured Eli until Eli’s skin was black, and the last expression on his face was one of sheer astonishment. “That was just the APPETIZER!! Prepare for the MAIN COURSE!!!!! BWAH HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!” howled Nairod. “Leslee? Leslee?! LESLEE!!!!!” Cortney screamed over the walky-talky. “Get us out of here!!!!! “I’m on it,” Leslew replied. “Your little friend can’t help you now!!!!!! HA HA HA HA HA!!!!” “That’s what YOU think, Dorian!!” Leslee cried. “Garlic shooters, activate!!!” said Leslee as she pushed a button on the car and instantaneously, it started shooting streams of liquid garlic at Nairod. “SPWECT! YUCK!!! FOEDUS!!” yelled Nairod in disgust. “Cortney!!” Leslee yelled. “I’m just picking with ya!” Cortney said. “No, look!!” yelled Leslee. As Cortney looked, she saw Nairod trying to cross the bridge. “I’m coming!!!” Leslee lowered the car into the courtyard, and Cortney and Nathan wasted no time strapping themselves in. Leslee continued back over the Danube and said “This would definitely be more happy with music,” as he turned on the radio. They heard a White Diamonds fragrance commercial with the late Elizabeth Taylor. Then she turned on a Romanian news cast. “Astazi, un vulcan in apropierera fluviului Dunarea a erupt. Se crede ca au fost cauzate de haiduc roman, Nairod XIII, din care un castel zvoneste ca ii apartin, de asemenea, a fost oarecum distruse. Dmitri rapoarte Lugojsd din prezentul. . .” then the radio went static, and all that could be heard was unintelligible sounds from the station. Then they heard a crash on top of Leslee’s car. Cortney looked and screamed so loud that a sushi shokunin in Tokyo dropped his naifu on the floor of the restaurant, and had to rewash it. “Did you really think you were rid of me??!! Ha!!” Nairod said as he ripped off the roof of her car without even touching it. “I got it, Leslee,” said Cortney as she reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle of mace. “A little mace in the face never hurt anyone!” “AAAAAAHHHHH!!! Sunteti fata prost!!!” yelled Nairod as he fell off the windshield, but not before breaking the throttle, sending the car towards the river below. “AAAAAAAAHHHH!!” yelled all three of them at once. “Leslee, pull up on the throttle!!” Nathan screamed. “I’m trying, but he broke it!!” Leslee said. “Leslee, he didn’t break it, he just jammed it with something, see?” Cortney exclaimed. At this point, they were maybe 100 feet over the river. At the rate they were going, they would hit the river running in maybe five minutes. “He jammed it with an ink pen!!!!” Nathan yelled. “Cortney, pull it out!!” Brent said. “Leslee, I can’t, I’m sending you a text!” Cortney explained. “I’m right here, you know?!!!” Leslee said. Leslee pulled out the pen, and threw it to the back. Just as she pulled the throttle, the front wheels of the car splashed into the river. Just then another loud splash was audible. Nairod had fallen into the water with a KER-SPLASH!!! The voyage home was fairly uneventful, but extremely exhausting. When they’d returned to EBMS, they told the tale of the adventures they’d experienced. * * * * 10 months later. . . 10 months had passed. It was now October 28th, 2011. Cortney, Leslee, and Nathan were in 8th grade. Their teachers were new. Mrs. Bush was their algebra-math teacher. Mrs. Fletcher was their language arts teacher. Mrs. Reid (formerly Ms. Lowman, their 6th grade health teacher) was their science teacher this year. Cortney and Nathan had a new band teacher, Mrs. Draughn. Everything was not as uneventful as it had seemed, though. That Saturday, a rainstorm had come in, and it had rained since then. That Wednesday was when it happened. 7:30 am- Mrs. Fletcher just remembered that she’d forgotten to enter her 3rd Block’s grades in her grade book. Then she realized she left it in her car. She walked outside and opened her car door. Just as she locked the door again, she heard a gurgling noise. “What could that have possibly been?” she asked herself. She decided that she must be hearing things. She shouldn’t have dismissed it though. The water in the drain on the blacktop was bubbling over, and the water was flooding the blacktop. 7:45 am- The water had now flooded up to the walkway where the teachers watched their students during Friday break. Nathan and Cortney walked into Mrs. Bush’s class. It was Wednesday, FCA day. “Attention 8th grade students, there will be no FCA today, again, no FCA today.” Mrs. Huffman said over the PA. “Mrs. Fletcher, what do you think that was about?” asked Mrs. Bush, with a hint on concern in her voice. “Probably nothing. He probably just didn’t come. I can’t really say that I blame him,” Mrs. Fletcher replied. “I agree with Mrs. Fletcher. If teaching wasn’t my job, I would be home out of this weird weather. Although . . . it would’ve been a good science lesson for our ‘Hydrosphere’ unit,” Mrs. Reid said. Mr. Laxton had tried to come, though, but his car got caught in the flood, but luckily he was still near his house. 7:50 am- The water was now flooding through the first set of double doors on the 8th grade hallway. Still, no one had noticed any of this. The tardy bell was supposed to ring now, but there was a problem with the controls. What Mr. Sain didn’t know was that the floodwater was responsible for this. He had gotten a faux phone call from “the power company” saying that the facility was having a few “minor complications” and that they would be fixed ASAP. 8:00 am- The water has now flooded halfway up the length of the inward pair of double doors and spraying through the crack. It was also leaking into the hallway. The water pushed and broke through the window in Mrs. Reid’s room, and her class evacuated the room. Mrs. Good, like most others, knew nothing of the situation. “Okay, today’s gonna be busy. We’re gonna . . . . AAH!!!” shrieked Mrs. Good. She now saw the water gurgling into her room from the hallway. “Everybody line up single-file, and we’re gonna evacuate the room.” Just as she had closed her door, the water had broken through the back window, and started flooding the room. At this point, Mrs. Good and Mrs. Reid were the only evacuated classes. Their plan was to tell Mr. Sain, and he would make an announcement, but they didn’t know about the faulty intercom machine. “Jacki, the school is . . .” Mrs. Good said, but before she could finish, everyone heard a loud crack at the back of the room. The window had cracked and was threatening to break. “Okay, everyone line up, we’re going to. . .” That was all that Mrs. Clark could say before it did break and water leaked in. Everyone dashed out of the room as fast as they could, and Mrs. Clark locked her door to stall the flooding. 8:30 am- “But my butt cheeks would squinch together,” said Jacob Keller, mocking Mr. Laxton. “Jacob, planner,” said Mrs. Bush in a serious tone. “You’re not going to sit in this classroom and make fun of him.” “Aw, gimme a BREAK!” Jacob blurted. “Do it now, or it’s a double-mark,” said Mrs. Bush. “Here,” Keller said. The mark was the least of Jacob’s worries because now the water was flooding all the way down to the 7th grade bathrooms in the same hallway. The water was now level with the school’s anemometer on the roof above Mrs. Reid’s class. Strangely though, it hadn’t collapsed into Mrs. Reid’s room. Back at the 8th grade, the school suddenly tilted 12 degrees, and some of the water near Mrs. Abernathy’s room retreated slightly. As abruptly as it occurred, the school’s tile regressed to 0 degrees, but that wasn’t a good thing for Mrs. Abernathy’s room because now the water was leaking in at a constant rate and would not retreat soon. The sky outside was black as night. 9:00 am- The classrooms on the flooding hallway were mostly evacuated, except for a few back at 6th grade. Back there, the flooding wasn’t as bad. Mrs. Bishop’s room was the next 8th grade class susceptible to the flooding. Strangely though, Mrs. Bush hadn’t noticed a thing. She’d given Jonas and Lane marks for talking about this, because they had noticed it. 9:53 am- The flooding had somewhat slowed down in the past hour, but it was now making up for lost time. Mrs. Bush’s homeroom was now in Mrs. Fletcher’s class, but Mrs. Fletcher’s homeroom raced down the hallway with Mrs. Bishop’s class, instead of warning Mrs. Fletcher like they should have. John Moua had attempted to, but got swept up in all of the chaos. The water was flooding Mrs. Bishop’s class, but pulled part of the room into the ground. The school’s next tilt is when Mrs. Bush noticed this. While pondering where Mrs. Reid’s class was, her overhead projector cart rolled down the floor until it hit a desk, and the projector slid off and broke. Then the next moment was absolutely terrifying. The water surged unexpectedly around the corner into her room at a fascinating rate. As she raced outside to investigate, she heard a loud crash. She also heard a non-too-familiar howling laugh. “Yvonne!!” yelled Mrs. Bush. Just as Mrs. Bush finished warning Mrs. Fletcher, Nairod used telekinesis to slam the door shut. In the next moment, the bookcase near Mrs. Fletcher’s door slid backwards and blocked the door! “HELP US!!!!!” yelled her and her class. In the next moment, the school tilted sharply again, and Mrs. Bush had to grab onto an open locker door to hoist herself up into the space between the lockers adjacent Mrs. Fletcher’s classroom. The water was flowing down the hallway and then everyone heard a loud crash! Mrs. Bishop’s room had completely collapsed into the ground. Nairod cackled with tremendous glee and pee and flew down the hallway to the 7th grade. When he had been “Dorian,” he had been in the 6th grade spelling bee. He had much pent-up aggression for Mr. Waters. As he came floating down the side hallway next to Mrs. Cargill’s room, Nairod began releasing it. “CAN YOU SPELL THIS??!!!” he shouted as he threw orbs of fire from his hand. “AAAAAHHH!!” shouted a frightened Mr. Waters. “THAT’S INCORRECT!!!!!!! HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!” shouted Nairod as he kept aiming with amazing precision at Mr. Waters. “THAT’S ENOUGH OF THAT!!” shouted Mrs. Moore as she hit Nairod on the head with a frying pan. “Katie. . . (pant, pant). . Where did you get that pan?” he asked. “Mrs. Kelly dropped it by this morning. I can see what she meant by it being unusable,” replied Mrs. Moore as she stared at the broken pan. * * * * * “HELP US!!!!!!” the class yelled. “I’m trying!!” said Mrs. Bush as she struggled to regain her footing. At this point, the school’s tilt shifted back enough for Mrs. Bush to stand. The water poured around the hallway’s corner and was going under Mrs. Bush’s feet and going under Mrs. Fletcher’s door. “How is this happening?!!” Taylor asked. “I DON’T KNOW!!!!” Cortney replied. “Are we gonna be okay??” Cameron asked. “Maybe,” replied Nathan. “Hey Cameron if you die, can I French braid your hair?” Cortney asked. “No!!!!” he yelled. “Seriously, when our lives are on the line?!” “Yvonne, I can’t do anything else to help you!!!!” Mrs. Bush yelled over the pounding waters. “That’s fine. Just do this for me: remember me just in case,” she replied. “I’ll get you out!” Mrs. Bush proclaimed. At the next moment, Michael came around the hallway with a tardy slip. “I thought it was a trick!” Michael said. “What?” Mrs. Bush asked. “Well, Mrs. Reid and a lot of other classes were piled up in the Commons Area, and I thought there was some assembly or something. “Didn’t you see and hear the water sloshing?” “When you get in bed at 4:30, you really don’t hear or see anything till like noon.” At that moment, a small, broken steel beam floated by. Before Mrs. Bush said anything, Michael picked it up and hurled it at the door. No luck. This time, he picked it up and ran it into the door. The glass broke, and the water somewhat leaked through the opening. “Hey, Mike, let me help you,” Patrick said. Michael and Patrick heaved it at the door once more, and the upper left corner of the door broke off. “Thank you SO much!” Keller said. “Genius, we’re not out yet,” Cortney said. The next moment a surge of water came crashing through the door, breaking it off its hinges. “RUN!!!” yelled Cortney and Nathan. The class ran down the hallway to the Commons Area. Cortney, Nathan, and Mrs. Fletcher ran down the hallway. “Put the gate down!!!!” yelled Cortney. “I’ve got it,” said Mrs. Fletcher. Mrs. Fletcher reached up and pulled the gate until it clicked shut. “Why did you want me to do that, Cortney?” she asked. “Because, if the water surges through this hallway, we won’t get COMPLETELY lost in the current, and if we do, we’ll at least have the gate to stop us. Plus, it would mess up my hair. I did it this morning. Do you like it?” she replied. The water was streaming through the 6th grade doors which had been shut, near the library. “Yes Cortney, your hair is adorable always, but now is not the time,” Mrs. Fletcher replied. “Close the doors!!” Cortney boomed. “On it,” said Nathan as he closed the pair of doors that they had just crossed through and also the 6th/7th grade double doors. “C’mon guys!! We have to hurry!!!” Cortney yelled. As they rushed, into the library, the water spilled over the courtyard between Mrs. Moore’s classroom. Once they were there, Mrs. Eggers was running frantically, trying to salvage the BOB books. “Mrs. Eggers, we must leave!!!” declared Mrs. Fletcher. “Yeah, we don’t have much time!” Nathan said. “HELP!!!!!! HELP, please!!!!” called a new voice. “What’s that?” Cortney asked. “A voice,” Nathan said. “Nathan, you’re oh so very helpful,” Cortney said, VERY sarcastically. Now Mrs. Eggers, Mrs. Fletcher, Nathan and Cortney ran down to the section where the non-BOB Eva Ibbotson books would’ve been, had the bookshelf not collapsed on the boy. “We have to get these books off him!!” Nathan said. In seconds, the four had freed him of his literary prison. “Hurry!!” he yelled, as he saw the library door failing. The quintet ran into Mrs. Eggers’ office, while Cortney shut and locked the two doors. “Okay, we can put probably the eleven thin books in my bag. That means that we have to each carry three. That’s fair.” Nathan said. The next moment, the library door snapped off its hinges and the water surged through the library. In the next moment, Mrs. Fletcher tried to open the window. In the next, Mrs. Fletcher disintegrated the glass with a kick of her foot. Cortney, Nathan, Mrs. Fletcher, Mrs. Eggers, and the 6th grader climbed out and ran as fast as they could to the breezeway. Before they could go any further, the water spilled over the 7th grade courtyard. They then ran from the breezeway into the Commons Area. Mr. Sain pressed the button to shut down the steel watertight doors. The steel doors went around the doors at the front, and at any entrances that weren’t already flooded. The Commons Area was gray since everything was steeled up. They all rushed up the stairs to the terrace above the theater. The theater had a giant pool of water at the bottom. “You ready for this?” Avery asked Jenna. “Not as ready as you should be buddy boy.” Jenna and Avery ran down the steps and jumped into the water. In several seconds, they were swimming, and Avery was to the far wall and back very soon, but Jenna lagged just a tad behind. The theater’s steel doors in the doorway closed, leaving the two still there. “Best 2 of 3!” Jenna shouted. “Sure, I can win two more times!” chuckled Avery, but as he did, Jenna was already around the corner and almost back! “Hey, Nathan, look!!” Cortney said. “We can climb the ladder to the top, which is where I’ve got a feeling Dorian’ll be,” “Okay, let’s do it,” Nathan agreed. Had Cortney not seen the ladder, Nairod could’ve escaped. “Well, helloooooooo, Dorian,” Cortney said. “How many times do I have to repeat myself?!!!!! That is not my name!!!” Nairod shouted angrily. “And now, I have the upper hand. MUA HA HA HA HA!!! For you see, I control this water, one of many things!!” Then he commanded a part of his ocean to strike Cortney, and she fell against the glass of the Commons Area roof. Cortney thought she was done for, but she retrieved her balance, and landed safely on a blue beam. She steadily walked back out to fight Nairod, who at this point had created another hole, and had caused the beams under it to break and fall. He was also dangling Nathan by his bookbag. The beams rained down on the crowds below, and it was a wonder that everyone could fit up there. The 6th and 7th grades were safely at the movie theater and at the Catawba Science Center, so only the 8th grade and electives teachers were up there. The water now surged through the watertight doors, and filled the Commons Area quickly, but the flow slowed down. “AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!” yelled Nathan. “MUA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!” cackled Nairod. In the next moment, Nathan bit into Nairod’s hand, after placing his feet safely on the roof again. “You stupid little boy! Now you’re going to get it!!!” “Oh, no!!! Whatever shall I do?” “HOW DARE YOU!!!” Nairod yelled angrily. The waters below spilled over the bottom railing of the terrace, and everyone screamed. “(talking in a stereotypical teenage popular girl voice) Hey, Nairod, he can talk to you like that as much as he wants!!” Cortney yelled. “DAAAAAAH!!” yelled Nairod as he ran at Cortney his eyes flaming with anger. As Cortney kicked Nairod through, he fell through the beams. “Here’s what you get!!!” yelled Brent as he threw an Algebra I textbook at Nairod. “Yeah!!!” shouted Jacob McMonagle as he threw a small desk chair which had been floating in the water. “There we go!!!” shouted Michael as he threw a refrigerator at him. “YES!!” shouted Cortney and Nathan as the high-fived each other to celebrate their triumph. Characters Cortney, Nathan, Eli, Leslee, Nairod XIII, a sixth grader, various staff members of their school Unsolved Mysteries In the story, the sixth grader joins the crowd on the mezzanine, since most of the others were gone. The sixth and seventh grades were on a field trip, and the only reason the sixth grader was there was because he was in suspension at school. Category:Story Category:Story 2 Category:October 2011 Category:Eventful story Category:Intriguing Category:Evil Story